Pixies
Pixies are magical creatures of the Magic Dimension. They appear in Winx Club as being bonded to many fairies including the Winx and in Pop Pixie as the main characters. Appearance The Pixies small creatures with heads that are larger in comparison to their baby-like body. They have wings and are able to earn transformations. Powers Various pixies have various powers and talents. It is revealed in "The Legendarium" that they can also teleport back to Pixie Village, although it is unknown if they can teleport to other places. And of course, the pixies can fly. Guardian Pixies There are four Guardian Pixies that protect the Codex at the four main places in Magix: AlfeaAlfea, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and the Pixie Village, respectively Concorda, Athena, Discorda and Ninfea. They are more powerful than the other Pixies. Pixies bonded to the Winx Club *'Lockette' is the Pixie of Portals, and thus, knows her way anywhere. Lockette is Bloom's bonded pixie. *'Amore' is the Pixie of Love ('amore' is Italian for 'love'). She is Stella's bonded pixie. *'Chatta' is the Pixie of Chatter and is Flora's bonded pixie. *'Tune' is the Pixie of Etiquette, or Good Manners, and her bonded fairy is Musa. *'Digit' is the Pixie of Nanotechnology (technology on an extremely small scale) and is Tecna's bonded Pixie. *'Piff' is a baby Pixie of Sweet Sleep. She is the bonded Pixie of Aisha. *'Cherie' is the Pixie of Weather and is Musa's alternative bonded Pixie. *'Caramel' is the Pixie of Super Strength and is Tecna's alternative bonded Pixie. Pop Pixie A group of inseparable friends who are always ready to help each other; Pixies are well-mannered and caring, cheerful, courageous and spunky, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. They are full of energy and always ready to lend a hand. More than anything, Pixies would like everyone to be as happy because of this at times they tend to exaggerate. When they become Pop Pixies, they have new powers with spectacular effects and are able to transform and have new costumes, somewhat like the Fairy Forms of the Winx Club Faires. They live in Pixieville, where they are the neighbors of the Gnomes, Elves and Magic Animals. Unlike Original Winx series, male Pixies can be seen in this series and their heads are less disproportionate compared to their bodies, they no longer have unique wings in civilian form, but small alike wings, and even baby pixies like Piff can talk. Winx Club They are creatures called Pixies (called "minifate", meaning "mini-fairies" in the Italian version) in the Magic Dimension. The role of the pixies is to bond to fairies so as to help them with their powers in some way. They help their bonded fairies in their way of becoming real accomplished fairies. Most pixies first appeared on the second season and only made minor appearances on the fourth season. It hasn't be confirmed if the Pixies will appear in the fifth season. It is official that the pixies will be returning in Season 6. The pixies also appear in the Season 6 opening. Prior to the introduction of the Pixies in Season 2, The Witches used the term "pixies" as an insult to the fairies in the first season of the 4Kids dub, at which time the term had no other meaning in the series. List of other Winx Club and Pop Pixie Pixies Coming Soon... Trivia Coming Soon... Category:Pixies